Rurouni Naruto
by HouseMD93
Summary: Naruto escaped Konoha at the age of 6, managing to somehow avoid detection by the skilled ANBU of Konoha. With Academy level books as a beginners guide to ninja, he travels the continents and becomes strong.


**Rurouni Naruto**

Rurouni Naruto, or Wandering Naruto, is an idea I actually came up by myself. He is going to be lazy and carefree like Kakashi, or like Black Cat (Character from a manga by the same name).

Anyway, he is going to be really powerful, pretty clever and has a like for dramatic entrances and theatrics.

As the name suggests, its just him travelling through the Elemental Nations starting from the age of 6. I will not be keeping the story chronological. It will jump between times when interesting stuff happens, sometimes heavily into the future and sometimes heavily into the past. At least, those are the limitations.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that I do not.**

_**Chapter 1: A wanderer catches a wave towards a forest.**_

Rubbing his right eye with the palm of his right hand, a blonde boy walks on a road, groaning groggily and waving side to side a bit as he does so. Yawning from time to time, he looks up at the sun to determine the time and then continues walking.

Wearing a white T-shirt with orange splashes on it and simple black trousers. If you looked carefully, his left hand's inner wrist had a small tattoo on it.

Suddenly, he senses a heavy use of chakra and Killing Intent (KI). Though it wouldn't be hard for him to sense lesser uses since he was practically a sensor.

_'Where the hell am I?'_ thought the Blonde, ignoring the chakra and KI spikes for the moment _'Oh yeah, I got drunk and headed to the forest... Wait, where the hell is the bar then?! Aah... Now I remember, I decided to check out wave country, can't believe I hadn't been there yet...'_

He finally paid attention to the road, only to discover he almost bumped into an old man. Smelled of sake, that he did. He focused his attention in front of him, where 2 boys and a girl were positioned in front of the man, with Kunai held in a simple defensive formation. Genin, he supposed.

The girl had pink hair, whilst the 2 boys had black. But one of them had a dog! Dogs are good, man's best friend after all!

He supposed a fight was going on here, considering that a person, who he believed as the cute genins silver haired jounin-sensei, was out there released a crap load of KI, and some other person was releasing just as much KI.

Pretty powerful, the blond rurouni supposed. He yawned inaudibly, and put his right hands palm in front of his mouth. He was almost awake!

He noticed that the black dog-less genin was shaking a lot, not that the other 2 weren't, but the former was shaking significantly more.

"Hey! You shouldn't shake like that black haired dog-less genin, it's not good for the nerves." said the rurouni, pointing at Sasuke lazily.

Of course, the moment he said "Hey!", the genin, whose hitai-ate now identified them as Konoha ninja, and the old man, their client he supposed, jumped away from him with surprise and fear clear on their face.

The silver haired jounin was also looking at him with a wide, single sharingan eye. Ah! Hatake Kakashi.

Hmm. This could be a bit troublesome. Oh well.

"H-H-How did you get there?" asked the black haired dog boy, doing a fairly bad job at hiding his fear.

"Hm? I simply walked. Almost bumped into the old man too." was the nonchalant reply.

Suddenly a guy with bandages covering his neck and mouth swung a really huge sword horizontally from the blonde rurouni's right side, ready to chop his head off.

"Look out!" screamed the pink haired girl.

The blonde simply raised his right hand and caught the sword between his thumb and the fingers of his hand.

Due to the surprise of having his sword caught, the bandage man slacked his grip a bit. The mystery boy sensed this and pulled the sword from his grip with heavy force and let it slide between his thumb and fingers until the sword's handle was near enough the be grabbed.

He grabbed the sword and lazily but somehow really quickly, swung back at the shocked man, who was already jumping back, whilst turning to face him. Bandage man was cut diagonally from his left shoulder to his right leg thigh.

Though, as the rurouni already knew, the man and sword turned into water. He had sensed something wrong with its output of chakra, especially when he tested it by pinging it with his own chakra, which told him that the man had no organs.

Hmm. Kirigakure no jutsu, water techniques; a ninja from kirigakure then. Huge ass sword, with a hole at the end. Hmm... the only one from the 7 Swordsman of the mist that matched was Momochi Zabuza. This ninja did have the strength to be in that group, and considering he was more or less equal with Kakashi's chakra power, and Kakashi was a Konoha elite ninja. Well, it was much more likely, then.

Meanwhile, inside the thoughts of the other people present: "WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT WAS BULLSHIT!"

"Well, I'm not really here to fight. Bu~~~~~~ut... I don't think I can watch good and honest genin be killed. So, umm... can you please leave Zabuza-san." said the rurouni nonchalantly, waving his right arm into a 'shrug' position whilst his left hand hadn't left his pocket.

"Who are you?" rung out a voice.

Naruto turned around and faced a certain direction. Waving his hand, like Kakashi's greeting, he replied:

"Yo! I'm no-one really, just a rurouni."

Zabuza appeared from the direction our blonde was facing seemingly relaxed, but our blonde was not fooled and detected his cautiousness towards Kakashi, whilst eyeing the blonde.

"Blonde, whiskers, able to stop my sword by simply grabbing it. Said to have almost no regard for anything. You're definitely S-Class Rurouni Naruto." replied Zabuza.

_'S-class?!' _was the thought that went through Team 7 and their client. Kakashi already knew who he was from the moment he showed up.

"Am I really that famous?" asked, the now identified, Naruto.

"Tch. Did you really expect the word of what happened when you 'accidentally' bumped into 3 teams of Iwa ANBU not to get out?" answered Zabuza annoyed, mostly cause his mission was basically a failure.

"It wasn't that impressive." commented Naruto.

"YOU FUCKING KNOCKED THEM ALL OUT AND HUNG THEM ON THE SIDES OF THE MAIN ROAD TO IWA! THEY WERE ALL JOUNIN!" shouted Zabuza incredulously.

"I suppose..." said Naruto considerately, rubbing his chin. "but they wouldn't have been found otherwise."

"Tch. Whatever, I'm going." said Zabuza in annoyance once more, turning around and starting to leave.

"Don't be like that! By the way, I accidentally made your dream come true Zabuza... Mei-san was very happy."

Zabuza stopped in his step abruptly. He then proceeded to slowly turn his head, which held incredulity on its face.

"W-What?"

"Yeah! They had a feast for me, begged me to stay too but I'm a rurouni, after all! Surprised you hadn't heard it yet, though..." said Naruto as if it wasn't a big deal.

Zabuza's head turned around to its original direction and then he started chuckling. After a few seconds it turned into roaring laughter. It finally quieted down after 4-5 seconds.

"Only you could do something that was my dream by accident. I take it the bloodline massacre is completely over then?" asked Zabuza, happiness reflected in his tone.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Mei-san is Mizukage and she has 2 bloodlines, after all. Sorry about taking your dream, though." said Naruto, but no-one could tell if he meant it or not, since it was like he was talking about the weather during the whole conversation.

Zabuza chuckled, "Don't worry about it." and left in a shunshin.

"Hmm. Today was eventful. Which way to wave, by the way?" asked Naruto as the mist cleared up unnaturally quickly.

"Umm... you're already in wave but you can stick with us, I guess..." said the Old Man, not entirely comfortable with the speed the situation was moving at.

"What? But... how did I get here?" wondered Naruto out loud, rubbing his chin.

"Oh well. I'll take that offer to stick with you, then!" said Naruto happily. Everyone else sweat-dropped at the quick dismissal.

"Nice to see you, Naruto-san." said Kakashi, with his lone eye narrowed as sharingan was tucked away under his hitai-ate.

"Yo, Kakashi-san, long time no see." greeted Naruto cheerily with a wave, ignoring the narrowed eye.

"Why did you leave Konoha?" asked Kakashi, his lone-eye reflecting hurt slightly, if you knew how to read an eye that well.

"Hmm. 'Cause I didn't like the rules, that's all." said Naruto as if nothing was wrong.

"What?! Just for that, you became a rurouni?!" Kakashi exclaimed in a combination of anger, which he did quite well hiding, and incredulity.

"Definitely. My life as a rurouni is two times better than my life in Konoha, at least." said Naruto, conveying no emotion other than the so called happy tone he was using so far.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, and then he realized what rules he was referring to.

"N-Naruto-san I had no idea..." Kakashi said in an apologetic tone, never imagining the conditions he was living in to be worse than what you had to endure as a rurouni.

Everyone knew that a rurouni was basically a homeless person, with nothing of value on them and often had to sleep in the forest and hunt for food.

"And because no-one had that idea, I saw no other option but to leave or I would've probably committed suicide or something." said Naruto nonchalantly, using only his right hand in a shrug position.

The other 4 were wondering what the hell they were talking about. They couldn't believe that something like that would happen in Konoha.

"I suppose most of the villagers celebrated when I left?" asked Naruto.

"No, they wouldn't dare. The Sandaime was furious and everyone knew it." said Kakashi lazily but inwardly he was concerned for Naruto. He dismissed those things like he didn't care about himself.

"Oh really? I thought they would've found a way. Oh well." replied Naruto with a shrug in his usual non-caring tone.

The other 4 were really confused now. They couldn't imagine people in Konoha acting that way towards a person.

"E-Excuse me, but when did you leave Konoha?" asked the pink haired girl nervously.

"When I was 6." was Naruto's immediate reply.

"WHEN YOU WERE 6?!" she shouted in surprise.

"Please, keep your volume down, pink haired one." replied Naruto, using his right pinky finger to 'pop' his left ear so he would have his hearing back.

"Oh, that's right! I'm Haruno Sakura, the one with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba and he is Uchiha Sasuke." said Sakura with hearts in her eyes when it came to Sasuke.

"And I'm the Super bridge builder Tazuna!"

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a rurouni!"

"By the way, how did you catch Zabuza's sword? That was so cool." asked Kiba.

"Chakra control, Kiba-san" replied Naruto cheerily.

"Chakra control?" Kiba asked incredulously

"Mm." nodded Naruto "Chakra control is very useful. Without the use of hand signs or what you know as jutsu, it can be used to multiply your speed or strength depending on how good it is. Tsunade of the Sannin can break a boulder in half with one of her index fingers due to her unparalleled chakra control!" answered Naruto whilst pointing his index finger upward in front of his face.

Kiba was in awe that a simple exercise could improve his abilities so much.

"Never underestimate the basics! For example, the 3 jutsu you learn in the academy are very useful. When used with proper strategy and cunning, one can become very dangerous with them. After all, a kunai is just as effective in killing your opponent as, for example, a fire jutsu." continued Naruto as if reading Kiba's mind.

"Wait. Why am I telling you lot all this. You're their sensei, Kakashi-san." he asked Kakashi, while he was reading his porn.

"Well, you're doing a good job explaining it for me." said Kakashi, while Naruto's eye twitched and gained a tick.

"It didn't even cross your mind did it?"

"Of course it did."

"You can't lie to me." said Naruto and proceeded to attempt to snatch Kakashi's book out of his hand. Kakashi, of course, quickly turned away to hold out his book far away from the evil clutches of Naruto. But this turned out to be a simple bunshin no jutsu.

The real Naruto's hand was inside Kakashi's pouch where his other 3 Icha Icha books were kept, which was nicely revealed when Kakashi turned to his right.

Realizing this, Kakashi quickly turned back around to save his other books but they were already with Naruto.

Being sure that he would be able to save them, he dived for them but this Naruto turned out to be another bunshin. Naruto was instead on Kakashi's right when he was diving and snatched the book out of his right hand's grip.

Kakashi quickly recovered onto his feet when Naruto had all 4 books between his 2 hands, Kakashi initiated a swipe with his right hand to get them out of Naruto's hands when suddenly a 'poof' occurred and the books were gone.

Kakashi stopped abruptly and stood there in shock.

"W-W-What happened to them?"

Naruto chuckled, revealing a really evil and dark look towards Kakashi.

"I disintegrated them."

and continued to walk forward with everyone else, while Kakashi continued to stand there in shock, muttering about a "cruel, cruel world".

* * *

"I know you didn't disintegrate them, give them back!" begged Kakashi on his knees.

The whole way to Tazuna's home Kakashi begged for his books back, noticing that it was not disintegration that his books had suffered through, but rather a storage seal, or a summoning seal.

Naruto proceeded to ignore him and instead walked in silence while the genins and Tazuna looked on in amusement of Kakashi's predicament.

He didn't stop when they arrived in Tazuna's home.

"Kakashi-sensei, give up on it already!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah! I don't think you're ever going to get them back." commented Kiba with a snicker.

"Bu~~~ut the books are my life! Do you now understand their importance?" questioned Kakashi.

"No!" was the immediate reply from the 2 genins.

Sasuke, who watching this interaction, could only think _'idiots.'_

"Naruto-san." said Sasuke

"Mm?"

"How old are you?"

"12."

Sasuke simply went back to how he was before, with an emotionless expression of his face. Inwardly he was in turmoil.

_'How did he get so strong?! Damn it, I need that sort of power to kill **him! **Damn it!'_

"You know... you look like that other Uchiha I met. What was his name...?" Naruto said, sitting on a chair in the 'thinking position'.

"Ah, yes. Itachi. You look just like him right no-" continued Naruto, only to the interrupted at the end of his sentence by having his T-shirt grabbed by Sasuke, who was looking at him murderously.

"**I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!**"

"I donno... you seem detached from everyone just like him." Naruto said in consideration, not effected by Sasuke's murderous look or the KI he was putting out.

Sasuke only tightened his grip and gritted his teeth in response to Naruto.

"Sasuke! Let him go!" ordered Kakashi. Sasuke reluctantly released his grip and walked outside with a 'Tch', Sakura looked hesitant but followed Sasuke regardless.

"And Naruto-san..."

"Yes, Kakashi-san." responded Naruto with a mock salute. Suddenly, Kakashi was on his knees begging for his books, crying anime tears.

"Naruto-san, Kakashi-sensei, wouldn't Gato send other ninjas after Tazuna-san? I mean, Zabuza-san has left us alone thanks to Naruto-san..." asked Sakura after a few minutes, when both her and Sasuke returned.

"That's true..." said Kakashi.

"Hmm. Strong missing-nins don't just pop out of no-where. Besides, unless he somehow manages to hire _**them**_, we won't exactly have a problem." said Naruto, with the most serious expression that they had seen so far, which wasn't all that serious.

"Them?" asked Kakashi.

"Akatsuki. They are a 'secret' mercenary group made of around 10 S-Class missing-nin that will do pretty much anything for the right sum." informed Naruto.

"10?" Kakashi asked incredulously, such a group would be a massive problem...

Naruto got the wrong idea and elaborated more on the number of members.

"Yeah, it drops and climbs since one of the guys keeps killing his partners. Though the rumour was that they found an immortal partner for him."

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Ooo...kay..." was Kiba's response.

"Oh well. We'll see who Gato gets." said Naruto nonchalantly, placing his hands on the back of his neck.

Everyone sweat-dropped a bit.

Anyway, right then and there, Kakashi decided that his team was going to train. Naruto, as if reading minds, asked:

"You still haven't taught them 'Tree Climbing' have you?"

"How the hell do you know so much about ninja training anyway? You haven't been in Konoha for 6 years!" Kakashi asked, a bit annoyed at his ability to catch him out.

"That's not quite true..." Naruto mumbled inaudibly "Anyway, if you're smart enough you can find the right guy and can give him the right... motivation... you can get a lot of info! Believe it!" explained Naruto.

Kakashi's eye twitched a bit, thinking of his books.

"That's true."

* * *

Every morning, Naruto would do exercises for 2 hours in a weird green suit which he had stored in his storage seal, on his wrist.

Kakashi shuddered every time he saw the thing, it reminded him too much of Gai.

Anyway, that suit acted as restriction to movement, so doing exercises in it gave a pretty good. In fact, the restriction was so great that every movement required the same force as if you were to pick up a large boulder of rock.

After that, Naruto simply meditated for the rest of the day. Even when guarding Tazuna, he would meditate.

Every so often, he'd sense a ninja lurking around, he/she would come out into the open demanding he give up the old man. Naruto would simply upper-cut punch 'em and they were never seen near the bridge again. Naruto was pretty sure that they didn't die... he hoped.

After, like, the 10th idiot ninja, Naruto decided enough was enough.

_'I've had it with these motherfucking missing ninjas on this motherfucking bridge!'_ thought Naruto in annoyance.

And so he got Kakashi to guard instead, and decided to 'wander' a bit.

He wondered straight into Gato's base, kicked every persons ass, forced Gato to give Naruto all of his money, then took Gato with him anyway.

He begged and begged for mercy, but Naruto would let the people of wave do whatever they wanted with him.

* * *

"Naruto-san, where were you?" asked Kakashi, standing next to Tazuna on the bridge looking very bored since he had nothing to read. Naruto had a bag over his shoulder.

"Well, I was wondering and you'd never believe what I found!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, while placing the bag in front of him.

"Oh? What did you find then?" asked Kakashi in mock curiosity.

"A Gato!" said Naruto cheerily, as he picked Gato out of his bag by his collar like a cat.

"A rare creature this is! Small and fat, he is, but he collects all sorts of treasure and gets the help of other animals to do work for him." informed Naruto as if Gato was a wild animal. "But he won't give up his treasure easily, you have to smack him around a bit and then intimidate him with just the right gestures. If you do..." Naruto pulled out some documents with a 'poof', "He signs some papers and gives you ownership all of his treasure and money."

Kakashi was looking at Naruto wide eyed, as was... well, everyone on the bridge. A long of moment of silence was met on the bridge. After about 10 seconds, Naruto began talking again.

"Well, since I have no real use for a Gato, or his treasure, I figured I'd give them all to the people of wave."

Everyone was shocked out of shock by Naruto's generosity, and they all started cheering for Naruto. Quickly, Gato was dragged out to the centre of the village and justice was served.

At least, Naruto hoped it was. He was back to wondering the lands, he never did like being hailed as a hero. Too much attention for a rurouni like him.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" cheered the villagers in unison.

"Well, I got to be going, I am a rurouni after all." said Naruto to Kakashi.

"Don't be like that! Stay around for a bit longer and drink sake with us." Tazuna said from Naruto's side.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad but... actually, what I meant to say is that I'm already gone." said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto with confusion, Kakashi's eye quickly widened in realization though.

"You're a clone." stated Kakashi.

"Yup! A shadow-clone to be exact."

Kakashi was silently wondering how he got the shadow-clone technique, since it was a forbidden and secret Konoha only technique.

"Naruto-san, don't you want to go to Konoha with us?" asked Kakashi, almost pleadingly.

"Hmm... I'll think about it." said Naruto, though the way he sounded was as if he already had his mind made up. "Well, I'm going to dispel myself now, ja ne!" 'poof'ed Naruto, while everyone was a bit disappointed he didn't stay.

* * *

A week later, when Kakashi and Team 7 were a few kilometres from Konoha with S-Rank mission pay, which Tazuna insisted on since now they had a crap load of money.

They heard some tumbling in the forest, everyone tensed and readied for battle, except Kakashi. He was always ready.

Suddenly, it would seem like a really quick object, which was a blur for everyone, crashed into the middle of the road. Kakashi quickly pulled up his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan. The speed that it crashed at was very, very fast if even he couldn't see it and since the trajectory it crashed at definitely suggested human interaction, he would need his sharingan.

The dust cleared and out climbed...

Orochimaru.

Surprised, and suddenly very afraid, Kakashi quickly signalled his genin to back away...

When he got a good look at Orochimaru, he noticed that he had definitely seen better days. His clothes were ragged and the edges of his mouth had blood coming out. The expression on his face showed pure hatred and could be seen gritting his teeth.

A Second later, out from the forest jumped...

Naruto.

He had completely different clothes, a uniform designed for battle would be the easiest way to describe it.

His pants were still black, but they seemed sleeker and more spacious, obviously to reduce any restraint and they had kunai and shuriken holders on the side.

The most notable change was that he had a long black coat with an orange inner layer, except the coat was connected in the middle. With his sharingan, he noticed quite a bit of seals on the cloak.

(Imagine Ichigo's bankai, except with black and orange, instead of black and red.)

There was barely any noticeable damage on Naruto.

However, there was something pretty noticeable about both of them too. They both had swords. Orochimaru has his Kusanagi whilst Naruto had a black sword (Tensa Zangetsu basically).

"I can't believe that sword of yours can match mine, Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru in his... usual strange way. Except you could tell he was annoyed.

"Same." responded a very serious expressionless Naruto, whose voice was almost hollow.

Orochimaru then noticed Team 7 and Kakashi.

"Hello there, Kakashi-kun." He said while licking his lips.

"I think he likes you, Kakashi-san." joked Naruto, though his expression was still serious.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes towards Naruto in an expression that exclaimed "STFU". Kakashi was obviously not amused either.

He suddenly charged at Kakashi, who was as ready as he could be to deal with Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of Orochimaru and stabbed him in the heart. Orochimaru did the same. Kakashi was horrified. With his sharingan, he could tell that the Orochimaru was just a mud clone.

"Naruto!" Kakashi screamed, the position of the original Orochimaru slipping his mind as he believed his sensei's son just died.

Except, Naruto did a 'poof'.

_'Shadow Clone?!'_

Kakashi suddenly sensed some KI behind him, turning around he could see Naruto and Orochimaru with their swords locked in front of his team.

_'Raikiri!'_ thought Kakashi, as he charged for Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw this and jumped back.

"With both you and Kakashi here... Tch, you win this one, Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru, portraying no emotion, as he started to become one with the darkness of the forest.

"I would've won either way." Naruto told Orochimaru before he left.

"Maybe, Maybe not... kukukukukuku..." was Orochimaru's response, just before he dispelled.

"What... was that about?" asked Kakashi, sweating a bit due to the adrenaline rush and fear of Orochimaru.

"Well... I was wondering around, and I accidentally discovered myself in his base while was talking to a spy of his..." explained Naruto.

Everyone around him sweat-dropped. He accidentally ended up IN HIS BASE.

"...So, I stole his plans and some other important documents and made a run for it. But he followed me and we had a small bout." continued Naruto.

"Was... Was that Orochimaru of the sannin?" asked Sakura.

"Yep!" answered Naruto cheerily.

"Who's he?" asked Kiba, Sasuke wasn't sure who he was either; he remembered hearing the name before.

"YOU BAKA!" Shouted Sakura, going to hit him but was interrupted by

"Keep it down!" from Naruto with a bit of KI, while he went to 'unlock' his ear with his index finger.

"Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly. "Anyway, he is one of the Legendary Sannin, one of the 3 students taught by the Sandaime himself. He is really strong."

"Kakashi-sensei could've taken him, right?" asked Kiba, after all, he had heard Kakashi was one of the best in the village.

"Well... ehehe..." began Kakashi, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand nervously.

"Nope." answered Naruto for him.

"Hey!" chastised Kakashi.

"Can you deny it?"

"..."

"Thought so."

Suddenly, 'black flames' surrounded Naruto and his sword. Everyone was worried that he was burning or something, but it turned back into the normal outfit, the one from wave, and the sword was gone.

"Well, Orochimaru is out of my range of detection now, so we can go ahead without any problems."

"...Right." answered Kakashi awkwardly whilst thinking _'I can hardly believe how strong you've become, Naruto.'_

Kakashi was a Jounin at 13, but he wasn't a freaking Sannin.

Kiba was in awe, as was Sakura while Sasuke was jealous of his power.

"So... you decided to come back to Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

"For a bit, at least. Wanna see how the old man is doing." answered Naruto.

"... By the way, I still want my Icha Icha back..."

* * *

"Yo, old man." greeted Naruto, similar to Kakashi.

The elder Hokage's jaw slacked, and his pipe almost fell out of his mouth. He looked at Naruto as tears began to swell in his eyes, holding his breath.

"N-Naruto?" he whispered.

"Here!" said Naruto as he childishly put his hand up, as if in the academy.

Team 7 nor Kakashi had ever seen the Sandaime on the verge of tears, so it was a new experience for them.

Standing up from his chair, he quickly rushed and hugged Naruto. Naruto was stunned for a moment but then hugged back, awkwardly patting the old man's back.

"Thank god you're okay..." whispered the Old Hokage softly in relief.

"Nice to see you're okay too..." Naruto whispered back softly.

After the reunion between the Rurouni and the Hokage, Team 7 with Kakashi gave their report of the mission with Naruto simply nodding when necessary. They also mentioned Orochimaru, to which they agreed to talk about later.

After the report, Everyone apart from Naruto was dismissed by the Hokage.

Silence was instilled as Naruto stood and Hiruzen sat.

"I'm sorry, I..." Hiruzen began but was interrupted by Naruto who said "Don't worry about it."

Silence was instilled again for a few moments.

"Why don't you come and sit, my boy." proposed the Sandaime with a gesture.

"Sure."

The room was silent as they were both sat down looking at each other.

"So... Did you have to leave...?" asked the elder Hokage.

"Yes. I couldn't take it any longer. I estimate my life was about two times better than in the village." answered Naruto, as if there was nothing wrong with that.

Hiruzen became sad at that. Living in the forest without protection or food, was better than living in this village.

"I think... It's time for me to tell you about your parents amongst other stuff." started Hiruzen, though not completely sure if what he was doing was right, Naruto was strong enough to hear it and 6 years in the real world would've definitely made him ready for anything.

So he told him that the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in him, also that the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, was his father and Uzumaki Kushina was his mother, and the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Also he explained the history of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto's expression remained blank as he listened.

At the end, he just smiled a genuine smile of happiness.

Hiruzen was confused though, he never expected that to be his response.

"You finally trust me enough to tell me about that, eh? I'm glad."

"... Y-Y-You knew?!" exclaimed Hiruzen in surprise.

"Most of it, I didn't know my mother's name though. In this village, pictures of the Yondaime may not be advertised but his face is present in enough History books outside it. It was pretty obvious, considering that we look the same and you refused to tell me who my parents were. Either you really didn't know, or they were too important."

"Similarly, the Uzumaki clan was present in many history books as a very important clan. I also knew that the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was my mother, because I don't believe any of the Bijuu have a 'summoning contract' nor are they literally a 'force of nature'. Though they are comparable. And they cannot simply 'appear'. Also, considering that they History books gave the information that Konoha had the Kyuubi, so it must have been released from its seal."

"So, the seal must have been weakened because it must have been designed to hold a bijuu in it and even the best bijuu extraction processes take a few days at minimum, if the seal was at full strength. Besides, capturing a jinchuuriki, extracting it and releasing it on Konoha with Yondaime Hokage around would be impossible. Anyway, the conclusion is that weakened seal scenario is by far the most likely."

"When I was learning sealing, it said that a seal should always be drawn on a constant surface, with paper being a good example. If a drawn seal is stretched by a surface, it will be weakened or become unstable. So, since the seal is most commonly placed on the stomach and since its pretty much impossible for any Jinchuuriki to become fat, the only other possible answer would be..."

"Pregnancy." answered the venerable Hokage.

"The seal weakening enough for the bijuu to be released becomes even more possible since the child could have inadvertently put a drain on the seal and weaken it further. So, the chance that my mother was a Jinchuuriki is by far the most likely scenario. And the reason it was sealed in me was cause of my Uzumaki bloodline, which makes me by far the best choice."

"But how did you know about the Kyuubi being sealed in you."

"When I tried meditating to enhance my chakra control, as per advice from a temple I visited. I managed to wonder my way in front of the Kyuubi. Besides, in my travels I met many people that had some talent in sealing. If I had questioned them about the seal on my stomach, they would've most likely figured it out anyhow."

_'Impressive, Naruto-kun. Very Impressive.'_ thought the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hmm. I guess it's time for me to reveal some other events of that night." said Naruto with a serious expression.

The Hokage also became serious and placed his elbows on the table, with his fingers interlocked in front of his face. He had already some seals so they wouldn't be disturbed or spied upon as the Hokage started revealing S-Class secrets.

"As you may have guessed, the Kyuubi was controlled by a sharingan user." began Naruto.

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"So the Uchiha did do this..." mumbled the Hokage, but Naruto clearly heard it.

"No. I'm pretty sure it was not the Uchiha clan that did this." informed Naruto

"So, it was someone that had a sharingan transplant?" asked the Hokage.

"It would seem that way, considering that he pretty much caused the Uchiha clan massacre. Then again, a non-uchiha with a sharingan wouldn't have the necessary skill to control the kyuubi. Maybe it's an Uchiha who was supposed to have died?"

"..."

"I know that it was an order to Itachi to perform the massacre, by you or the ANBU leader."

"How?" asked the Hokage after a few seconds, narrowing his eyes...

"Don't look at me like that. I've had time to think about these things, now that I have nearly all the pieces. I knew you would think that it would be the Uchiha clan or an Uchiha, just as you confirmed for me earlier, that controlled the Kyuubi. After all, the Kyuubi would be an absolute idiot to go to a village with at least 2 seal masters in it, which he is not, and start a rampage. If I were him, I'd get the hell out of there."

"So, suspicion must have been laid on the Uchiha. Since the massacre happened, I can easily fill out the obvious in between. They must've not been happy with the mistrust and the increasing distance from the village, tried to form a coup d'etat and as everyone knows, Itachi took care of it. I've also had the... pleasure of meeting Itachi. He is a very logical person and doesn't seem to do anything without a reason. He also isn't very fond of killing. This is the biggest piece of evidence piece of evidence, a person who doesn't like to kill, committing a massacre for no reason? Highly improbable."

"...Yes, Danzo did give Itachi orders for the Uchiha massacre. But what does this ha..." confirmed the Sandaime, stopping his question as the his eyes widened in realization.

"You're beginning to see how clever this person is. A few months ago, I didn't have any clue to what sort of person would be able to pull something like that off. I initially thought it must have been a group, and a person with some sort of ability to match the Yondaime. The group would've taken care of the security while that person took on the Yondaime. Even then, the Yondaime would've been alerted and would've most likely stopped them before they even reached my mother."

"It would also be possible for a single person with a very special ability. In fact, I'm sure the Yondaime won, otherwise Konoha wouldn't exist. But still, to stall the Yondaime enough to free the Kyuubi and then almost destroy Konoha with it... There was no ability I knew of that could've been used to do something like that."

"But... you have found someone, right?" asked the very serious Hokage. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of the new Mizukage?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed. I heard that you had a hand in stopping the Bloodline Massacre and defeating the Yondaime Mizukage." answered the Hokage.

"I discovered something very interesting about the Mizukage. He was being controlled by a genjutsu..." revealed Naruto.

"What?!" exclaimed the Hokage while his eyes widened.

"Exactly. You can imagine I was very curious to who had the ability to do such a thing. Since I figured it out using discrete means, the puppeteer had no idea I knew. So I set up a plan, to get a closer look at our mastermind."

"In the end, I discovered not only did he have the impressive ability to take control of another human being, but he also had 2 more impressive abilities. The ability to teleport which I assume by visual evidence is by sucking himself into another dimension and then opening a portal to wherever he wants to be and pushing himself out."

"And the second." asked the impatient Hokage.

"Intangibility." said Naruto with a grave expression.

"In... tang... ibility?" the Hokage said slowly, his eyes widening in realization.

"When I asked myself if this person could be responsible for the night of the Kyuubi, I found myself answering yes with relative ease. He would've had the ability to slip through any security without tripping the alarm and get one over the Yondaime. Also, with his ability he could've easily controlled the Kyuubi."

"This man... is very dangerous. Do you know who he might be?" asked the Hokage, hoping to find the identity of this man.

"No. He wore black outfit, with an orange mask covering his face, with swirls on it converging at his right eye. His right SHARINGAN eye." answered Naruto.

"So... we have a mastermind loose with 3 of the most dangerous abilities a person could possibly have and the sharingan. Great. Do we know what his goal is?" asked the Hokage.

"I have a few ideas and even though I am not 100% sure, I think a good guess is that he wants to collect all of the bijuu." answered Naruto.

"Why would you think that?"

"Hmm... Well... If he wanted to cause destruction, he could've simply manipulated things in the shadows, as he has done so far, to cause another ninja world war, weakening them to the point where he could simply destroy them. A person like could really get around, you know. Secondly, what would he have done with the Kyuubi if he succeeded destroying Konoha? He wouldn't have have attacked any other village head on with it, it would've been far too risky. I think it's more likely he needed it for something else, something more discrete."

"To power a special ability, perhaps? I don't know. But from the actions he has done so far, it seems like he wants there to be a huge difference in power. Causing the Bloodline and Uchiha massacres, would certainly weaken the respective countries... no, the world as a whole. Kiri and Konoha had the most bloodline wielding ninja, and the some of the most powerful. Sure, people like the Sandaime Tsuchikage have a very powerful bloodline, but there aren't many of them. And to futher increase the power difference..."

"He would go after the bijuu." finished the Sandaime.

"This is a very grave matter, Naruto-kun. Can I trust you to keep this and the S-Class secrets to yourself. It would be troublesome if these were revealed."

"Of course. Do you take me for an idiot? It would be bad if our mastermind found out we are onto his plan." Naruto said cheekily.

"Just precaution, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen smiled back.

Again, an awkward silence filled the room.

"Say... would you like to become a ninja of Konoha? I can easily give you a Jounin rank." asked Hiruzen, hoping he would come back.

"Hmm. Nah. I'm a rurouni afterall."

The Hokage sighed and proceeded to snap his fingers causing ANBU to appear all around Naruto.

"... Then I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but we cannot let you leave. You do have the Kyuubi sealed in you, and with **them** after you..."

Though, the old man was getting a gut feeling that something was wrong... considering that Naruto's expression of boredom was becoming more severe as he talked.

"Why do you have that expression, Naruto-kun?"

"Tell me, why you think I'm actually in this room?"

The Hokage's eyes widened, _'He couldn't be serious?!'_

Poof.

_'...shit.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As I said at the beginning, it will have stories from the times he was a Rurouni; Like how he obtained Ichigo's bankai.**

**Okay, it isn't really Ichigo's bankai in the sense that it's part of his soul and that it can talk to him or something, it can't.**

**It's just a combat outfit, with seals to improve his speed and his sword can use Getsuga Tensho.**


End file.
